The present invention relates to preprinted business forms organized for entry of data on both front and rear faces thereof. The invention has particular utility in the field of business forms designed for entry of data by hand. Such hand entry of data is common, for instance, in the health care industry where nurses and other professionals make frequent handwritten entries in a large number of identical forms or charts associated with different patients.
In those applications involving frequent handwritten entries in large numbers of similar forms, it is convenient to carry the forms in a loose-leaf binder. Such binders are of two general types; those which have rings at the sides and those which have rings at the top. When such business forms are bound at the side, the data entry instructions must be oriented for reading from top to bottom on both the front and rear faces of the forms. However, when the forms are bound at the top the consequent bottom opening of the binder produces a reversal of the rear faces. Therefore, business forms which are designed for binding at the top must have their front faces printed for reading from top to bottom and their rear faces printed for reading from bottom to top. Thus it has been a past practice of forms printers and forms users to stock duplicate sets of forms in order to accommodate use in the two different types of binders. Such duplicate stocking is inefficient and expensive.